million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's☆Strike
Beginner's☆Strike (ビギナーズ☆ストライク) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 13 single. The song is performed by Subaru Nagayoshi and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Miho Karasawa, composed by Takamitsu Ono and arranged by Chihiro Tamaki. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Heart♡ Days Night☆ (Heart♡・デイズ・Night☆) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Akane Nonohara～" #Hohoenda Kara, Kidzuitanda. (微笑んだから、気づいたんだ。) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Ami Futami～" #dear... #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Konomi Baba～" #Beginner's☆Strike (ビギナーズ☆ストライク) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Subaru Nagayoshi～" #Big Balloon◎ (Bigバルーン◎) #Bonus Drama "765 Live Theater" #Thank You! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kirakira kagayaiteru koi no SUTAJIAMU Nee uketomete yo MAI EESU Kokoro to kokoro de KYACCHI APPU Ichikabachika no toukyuu KAABU o egakitondeku Shouri no kamisama douka kare no kimochi kudasai FENSU goshi ni nagameteru kaze ni yureru sebangou "Ganbare" no uragawa ni kossori kakushita RABU SAIN Mitsumete itai dake demo sore ja todokanai Yokubari na omoi ga nakidashisou da yo~u Dokidoki tomaranai no koi ga hashiridasu Hora me to me au tabi ni sekai ga kimi iro ni somatteku Tomodachi nanka janai tokubetsu na kimochi Nee miokuranaide MAI BOORU Egao to egao de KYACCHI APPU Tatoeba tsugi no daseki de kimi ga HITTO uteta nara Kokuhaku shite miyou… kana? Douka yuuki kudasai Ki ni shinai furi o shitemo ki ni naru GYARARII no kazu Konna soba ni iru no ni dare yori mo tooi hito da ne Sunao ni nara nakucha nanni mo kawaranai Honto no RAIBARU wa yowamushi na watashi Onegai kocchi muite kidzuite hoshii no Nee mabataki suru tabi nando demo kimi ni koi o shiteru Tokimeki tsutaetai yo mou machi kirenai Hora zensokuryoku chokkyuu mabushii egao e to kakete iku Kirakira kagayaiteru koi no SUTAJIAMU Nee uketomete yo MAI EESU Kokoro to kokoro de KYACCHI APPU Ichikabachika no toukyuu KAABU o egakitondeku Shouri no kamisama douka kare no kimochi kudasai READY GO! STEADY GO!! |-| Kanji= キラキラ　輝いてる　恋のスタジアム ねぇ　受け止めてよマイエース ココロとココロで　キャッチアップ☆ イチかバチかの投球　カーブを描き飛んでく 勝利の神様どうか　彼の気持ち下さい フェンス越しに眺めてる　風に揺れる背番号 「ガンバレ」の裏側に　こっそり隠したラブサイン 見つめていたいだけ　でもそれじゃ届かない 欲張りなオモイが　泣き出しそうだよ～ッ ドキドキ　止まらないの　恋が走りだす ほら　目と目あうたびに　世界がキミイロに染まってく トモダチ　なんかじゃない　特別な気持ち ねぇ　見送らないでマイボール エガオとエガオで　キャッチアップ☆ たとえば　次の打席で　キミがヒット打てたなら 告白してみよう…かな？　どうか勇気下さい 気にしない振りをしても　気になるギャラリーの数 こんな傍にいるのに　だれよりも遠いひとだね 素直にならなくちゃ　なんにも変わらない ホントのライバルは　ヨワムシなわたし オネガイ　こっち向いて　気づいて欲しいの ねぇ　まばたきするたび　何度でもキミに恋をしてる トキメキ　伝えたいよ　もう待ちきれない ほら　全速力直球　眩しい笑顔へと駆けていく キラキラ　輝いてる　恋のスタジアム ねぇ　受け止めてよマイエース ココロとココロで　キャッチアップ☆ イチかバチかの投球　カーブを描き飛んでく 勝利の神様どうか　彼の気持ち下さい READY GO! STEADY GO!! |-| English= In love's sparkling stadium Hey, catch it, my ace Our hearts will catch up☆ It's a high-stakes pitch, so I'll throw a curve Hey, god of victory, please make him realize my feelings Gazing through the fence at the number on his back Behind my "good luck" was a stealthily hidden love sign I want to just watch him, but I know that won't reach My greedy feelings are gonna make me cr~y... My heartbeat won't stop, love is sprinting Hey, when our eyes meet, the world is dyed in color We're more than friends, this precious feeling Hey, don't take your eyes off my ball Our smiles will catch up Maybe, the next time you're at bat, if you hit it I'll try confessing... I wonder? Please give me courage I pretend not to notice, but I'm an interested spectator Just being near you makes the crowd seem so distant I have to be honest, otherwise nothing will change My real rival is my weakling self Please look this way, I want you to realize Hey, every time I blink I just fall deeper in love I want to share my excitement, I can't wait anymore Hey, I'll pitch will all my strength, and run towards a brilliant smile In love's sparkling stadium Hey, catch it, my ace Our hearts will catch up☆ It's a high-stakes pitch, so I'll throw a curve Hey, god of victory, please make him realize my feelings READY GO! STEADY GO!! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI Day 1 - (performed by: Saitou Yuka) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 13 (sung by: Subaru Nagayoshi)